Organizations may desire to closely monitor and control consumption of personnel hours allocated to business projects. Inputs needed to plan the consumption of personnel hours may change materially and lead to frequent reworking of the plan of budgeted hours for business projects. Achieving the desired plan accuracy may lead managers or other planning entities to divert excessive time away from other activities to replanning activities.